Motor vehicle transmission components are subject to excitation by drivetrain impulses such as the firing frequency of an engine to which the transmission is coupled. This excitation can result in noise that can be perceived by the vehicle operator.
Needle roller thrust bearings are one component susceptible to such excitation, particularly when they are unloaded.